Cold Comfort
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. Memories are precious yet painful to relive.


Cold Comfort

Cold Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

I sit here, watching the birds circle the endlessly blue sky with white cotton like clouds, littering about. I feel the grass blades sway against my legs, the wind gently gliding through my hair. I have no sense of time, too caught up in my thoughts, reliving good times.

I can hear the echoes of laughter. It's refreshing yet saddening, knowing it's just a memory that had taken place long before. I wonder sometimes why I never stopped you two from leaving me here in Blood Pledge Castle. I know there was Anissina, Günter and the maids to keep me company, but I would've preferred to have stuck with the both of you. Maybe one day you'll both take me with you so we can enjoy some good quality family time.

I wonder though if the others are worried about my sudden disappearance. I didn't exactly leave them a note. I hope you two aren't too upset with my irresponsibility, but I just sometimes wish to be alone with my thoughts. I'm sure you can understand.

I hope to see you both again. It would be nice. I miss you dearly. It's quite boring here, all alone. The silence is deafening without the customary shouts of "wimp" and "cheater". Are you enjoying you're new journey? Hopefully you are.

I know I should be studying back in the castle though I can't help but want to escape from it. Seems like I picked up your bad habit father and please don't be disappointed with me papa Wolf, it can't be helped. I didn't want to waste this beautiful, clear day, cooped up in the library.

I can picture poor Günter freaking out as usual, loosing sight of his precious Maou's daughter. Mind you, the thought of Günter's panic attacks are quite amusing. I sigh longingly, wanting to see you both again.

A sense of anger rises within me, feeling betrayed for leaving me here as usual. I want to scream out my frustration. Scream until I can barely do so anymore. We barely spent time together, the three of us. So many things kept on getting in the way. You two were always busy with something or another, not that blamed you or the others, but I felt a little left out.

It doesn't matter. We'll definitely have our time, I just know it. However, I doubt it's going to be soon; after all you're both on another journey, to where I'll never know, I just know you're somewhere far from here. I long to search for you both, but that would be ridiculous and irrational, and I know you two wouldn't be pleased with me.

Another sigh escapes. I look towards the sky. I wonder how much time has passed since I snuck away from the castle. It doesn't matter now does it? Time won't stop and will keep going no matter how much you wish for it to stop.

The view here is breathtaking. I can see Shin Makoku from here. I remember that day Huber brought me here. I didn't expect it to be my haven and freedom from my lonely childhood. I'm still grateful for his help and if it weren't for him I would've never have met you two. You two have been the best parents and I couldn't ask for more. I'm sorry father for attempting to harm you. I know you have long forgiven me, but I still feel guilty.

I shouldn't dwell too much on the past, because that's all in the past just where it should be.

What are you two up to now? Are you still having your typical lover's quarrel? I know about that, since Uncle Conrad would always enlighten me about you two and your constant arguments. Its comical how you both are complete opposites; yet manage to compliment each other perfectly.

My gaze drifts to the sun. I can see it slowly setting. I'm a bit surprised, realizing how much time has gone by. I feel a little ashamed for my lack of proper manner in informing the others. I make no move to leave, wanting to stay a bit longer.

I wrap my arms around my knees, watching the sunset. The wind seems to have picked up a bit and the temperature seems to have slightly dropped. A small shiver runs down my spine though I don't acknowledge it.

Suddenly, the sound of horse hooves softly thudding against the grassy hill catches my attention. I glance behind me. My eyes widen a bit, but droop a little in guilt, seeing Uncle Gwendal on his horse. I turn away, hearing him dismount his steed. He stands behind me, remaining quiet.

"Greta…" The silence is broken.

"Yes."

"It's getting late. The others are worried."

I nod in response, slowly disentangling my arms as I stood up. I quietly follow him. He helps me get on the horse as he seats himself in the front. He shoots a worried glance over his shoulder. I just close my eyes and hold onto his waist tightly. The horse starts moving.

I look back towards the hill expecting you both to be there, standing, and smiling softly, but only see the marble headstones, erect and cold; representing the life you lived yet left. My world shatters once more like every other day I come and visit you. Unbidden, I feel a hot trail of tears fall from my eyes. It's ironic that I'm still alive, being human and all, but I suppose that's how life works no matter you're lifespan, death is inevitable.

Focusing my attention elsewhere as I see the city up ahead I make one lasting promise.

_We'll definitely have our family time. I'll wait until I can be reunited with you both. I love you and miss you. Yuuri. Wolfram._

**"Sunt lacrimae rerum et mentem mortalia tangunt"**

**These are the tears of things, and our mortality cuts to the heart**

* * *

Owari

Well here's another oneshot. Lately these sad ideas have been bugging me and thought might as well write about it. Please leave me a review.


End file.
